Luck Voltia
|Egao no Batorumania}} |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Lightning |age= 18 years old |birthday= October 11th |sign= Libra |height= 167 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 23 Appearance Luck is a boy with a short stature, blue eyes and medium length messy blond hair. His hair is long enough to cover both his ears and forehead. Luck's outfit is very simple and only consists of a tunic and a pants. His tunic is light-colored with a long sleeves. The sleeves expands into a larger circumferences as it reaches his hands. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist and making it seems to be a size larger for Luck. His pants are dark-colored and extends just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored strip with cross patterns like stitches at the sides, running from top to bottom. Luck also carries a pouch for his grimoire in which strapped around his chest with the use of a belt. Finally, Luck wears a pair of light-colored boots that covers just above his ankles. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Luck also wears their signature robe. The said robe is black in color and only covers his torso. It has gold trimmings around the edges and the hood. Additionally, it also has a gold button to hold the robe together, which positioned at the right-hand side while at the left-hand side sports the squad's insignia. Personality Luck has a near sociopathic personality where he does not seems to be able to show any expressions but joy, a trait that confuses his mother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 2 He also has a deep fondness of fighting and defeating his opponents. He can even suggests on putting his opponent into a near death condition without losing his smiles, which earned him the nickname Smiling Battle Mania.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 2 Luck also has an obsession over victory against his opponent without any outside assistance, which stems from his promise to his late mother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-2 But after joining the ranks of the Black Bull for sometime and his encounter with Asta, Luck begins to be able to work as a team alongside his squadmates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 6-7 Aside from gaining victories, Luck enjoys the notion of fighting itself where he would constantly asks his captain or squadmates to have a "death match" with him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 4Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 17 Luck also often uses his sensory skill to detect the strongest opponent in the vicinity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 12 He can be easily excited, especially when he is witnessing someone who is displaying a good strength. This will leads him to starts trembling in excitement of the possibility of fighting the said someone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 10 In addition, Luck is also a troublemaker where he would purposely annoy his squadmates by taking their belongings or activating multiple traps around them in order to have fun.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 2Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 10-11 Biography Luck is a commoner born and raised in a common household at Yvon, a village within the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, page 3 He spends most of his childhood under his mother's care, but they have a slightly strained relationship with her, due to his inability to stop smiling. However, his mother's treatment of him starts to change when he managed to defeat a fellow student but of noble birth during his school's magic tournament.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 2-3 His mother begins to hug him when he told her about the victory and encourages Luck to keep winning in the future, a promise that he still tries to keep since then. Some times later, Luck's mother passes away due to stress and leaves Luck on his own to fend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 2 A few years later, Luck enters a Magic Knights entrance exam in an effort to be accepted into a squad. Luck nearly kills his opponent during the combat test, which resulted in none of the captains is eager to recruit him into the ranks, except Yami Sukehiro of the Black Bull squad. Since then, his entrance exam's commotion becomes a topic of conversation between many Magic Knights and earned him the nickname, The Ecstatic Luck.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 2 Fast forwards a few years, Luck is involved in a physical argument with one of his squadmate, Magna Swing, because he took the latter's desert. They then start destroying their squad's headquarters until the captain returns from attending another Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Luck then along with several other Black Bull members joyfully greeted Yami before the latter orders them to be quite for the new member's introduction, named Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-5 Afterwards, Luck joins his fellow squadmates as they watch the new member's initiation ceremony.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 9 When Asta passes the test, Luck congratulates him while also suggesting the idea of another initiation in a form of a death match against him. Later that night, Luck is awaken by a magical rampant. He then went out to witness the accident up-close before Asta manages to stop the whole commotion and saves the other new member, Noelle Silva.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 11-12Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 19 Later on, he joins his other squadmates for a meal at the dining hall and gets a chance to explain a part of the duty of the Magic Knights to Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-2 Some days later, Yami Sukehiro informs a few members that are hanging out together about the appearance of a dungeon at the border of the Kingdom. All of them, including Luck, start getting excited, even when they have to explain its significant to Asta. A group consists of Luck, Noelle and Asta is then chosen to take the mission to explore the dungeon. As they enter, Asta and Noelle begin arguing about the anti-bird's name but the issue is quickly solved when Luck suggests the name to be Nero. Additionally, they have to walk in the darkness halfway towards the inner-side of the dungeon after Asta accidentally dropped their only source of light.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 3-7 When they finally reached the inner-side, Luck begins to cause troubles by activating multiple traps in which planted around the dungeon's floor. Subsequently, Luck senses the presence of others within the dungeon as well. After locking on a target whom he believes to be strongest, Luck quickly leaves his other squadmates to conquer the dungeon on their own.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 10-13 He then begins traversing the dungeon at high speed as he moves closer towards his target.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 8-9 As he arrives, Luck quickly defeat all of the subordinates before challenging his target, Lotus Whomalt, for a fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 17-19 The fight begins with Luck mostly on the offense, trying to prevent Lotus from escaping.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 1-5 However, Luck suddenly begins to lose the balance over his body in which his opponent reveals that he has been activating a magic spell that weakens Luck the moment the latter attacks his group.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 8-12 When his opponent decides to leave, Luck begins to remember his promise to his mother and quickly launches another attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 18-19 The fight continues with Luck releasing more of his magical power. Unfortunately, his opponent manages to restrain him within a solid smoke-based structure.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 1-6 Unable to move, Luck is saved by Asta whom swiftly breaks the structure that was restraining him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 15-16 However, in order to keep his mother's promise, Luck asks Asta and Noelle to not interfere with his fight before trying to attack Lotus again. He misses the attack, but Asta once again saves him from the opponent's counterattack. After hearing Asta's lecture on the value of camaraderie, Luck accepts his squadmates help to defeat Lotus.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 The moment the fight restarted, Lotus quickly traps the Black Bull members within a veil of thick smokes. Luck and the others tries to break out of it but the smokes constantly regenerates itself. Even though he cannot see his opponent, Luck is still able to locate his position while also acknowledging Lotus' sensory ability and the fact the he would evade any of his attacks. Suddenly, Luck notices something and quickly devises a plan with his squadmates. He then launches several attacks towards Lotus in the hope to direct him towards Asta and Noelle's position. His plan works and Asta manages to deliver a significant damage to their opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 12-17 Unfortunately, Lotus manages to escape, so Luck suggests that they return to their primary objective of conquering the dungeon. Subsequently, Luck senses another person with an even stronger magical power in which he believes to have been suppressing his power all this time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 2-4 Arriving at the center of the dungeon, Luck manages to swiftly save Klaus Lunette from a crystal puppet that is about to attack him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 19 Luck then, along with the member of the Golden Dawn, start fighting against several more crystal puppets made by Mars from the Diamond Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 4 After Mars is defeated and restrained, the Golden Dawn and the Black Bull members begin their attempt to enter the center of the dungeon. While Klaus and Asta is arguing, Luck uses his sensory ability and determines that the door to the treasury is composed of mana and ask Asta to cut it down. The moment they enter, all of them quickly being amazed by the amount of treasures stored behind the door. They immediately scatter and start exploring the treasury while tinkering with various magic tools that they can find.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-6 Not long after, Luck senses a familiar magical power and warns everyone to get away from the door. Unfortunately, he was too late and Mars had already storm into the treasury and manages to render Luck, Klaus and Yuno immobilized by trapping them within crystal structures.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 9-11 Seeing Mars' about to attack Noelle and Mimosa, Luck can only struggle as he tries to break free from the crystal structure while being unable to use his grimoire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 11 Luck is then taken by surprise when he sees Asta releasing a water-based attack to defend Mimosa and Noelle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-3 When he sees that Asta losses his consciousness after one of Mars' blades manages to pierce his stomach, Luck quickly tries to rush his long attempt of trying to break Mars' binding with his lightning magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 8-9 Unfortunately, he did not manage to break free in time but Yuno manages to break free from his binding and immediately tries to save Asta. In that instant, Mars is suddenly defeated and Luck's binding is dissipating into thin air.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 15-16 Not long after, the dungeon begins to collapse in which Luck quickly picks up the unconscious Asta and brings him to a vessel that Yuno had created to escape from the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2-3 Luck then begins navigating Yuno to take the shortest path towards the exit while destroying the falling debris alongside Klaus. When they finally get out of the dungeon, Luck stays close to Asta until he regains his consciousness. He is then taken by surprise when Klaus starts hugging him and Yuno as a sign of the former acknowledgment of the two orphans.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 7-11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 17-18 A week later, Luck is present when Asta is given a celebratory feast for recovering from his injury and completing the mission. Luck then starts getting excited when Yami instructs Asta to go to the Magic Knights headquarters to give his report. He begins to wonder about the powerful people he would encounter during his visit but his dream shatters when Yami prohibits him from going to the Noble region. However, Luck quickly regains his aspiration when the captain assigns him to another mission with Magna Swing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, page 4 After he completed his mission and returned to the Black Bull's headquarters, Luck tells Asta about the combination attack, which he did with Magna. Subsequently, his junior informs him of the recent promotion that the former received. Luck who fails to comprehend the ranking system of the Knights, learns from his captain that he is a 5th class Junior Magic Knight as he has not been promoted ever since he joined the squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 37, pages 14-15 Later on, Finral Roulacase invites him to a blind date, which he agrees to attend along with Asta. During the date, Luck aggressive introduction causes his date to lose an interest in him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, pages 1-6 However, as the date proceeds, she begins to open up to him and they are able to have a conversation.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, page 9 Unfortunately, as Asta starts a riot with another man, Luck ends up being rejected at the end of the blind date. Although, the Black Bull mage remains oblivious of the purpose of the event and the reason he was rejected.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, pages 14-15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, page 17 Battle Prowess Magic *'Lightning Magic': A form of magic that enables Luck to manipulate the element of lightning. Luck uses this magic by concentrating the lightning on his hand before releasing it towards his opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 4 Luck Thunderclap Crumbling Orb.png|link=Thunderclap Crumbling Orb|Thunderclap Crumbling Orb *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Luck to create any lightning-based entities to enhance his fighting skills.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 8 Luck thunder god's boots.png|link=Thunder God's Boots|Thunder God's Boots Luck counter attack.png|Unnamed gauntlets spell Abilities *'Immense Mana Sensory': Luck has been recognised by all captains of the Magic Knights for his ability to sense mana from a great distance. Yami Sukehiro also praises him for surpassing even nobles on his prowess with this ability.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 7 *'Enhanced Durability': Luck possess an above average durability where could stand and continue to fight even after weakened by a magic attack. Equipment *'Grimoire': Luck possesses a grimoire that he used to enhance his lightning-based magic. The grimoire has light-colored covers with plant-like designs on each covers and lightning bolt designs on the spine.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 18 Luck grimoire.png|Luck's grimoire Fights *Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt *Luck Voltia, Asta and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt Events *Black Bull Blind Date Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 5 Trivia *Luck's favorite things are a strong person and meddling.Black Clover Manga: Volume 2, Character Profile References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Black Bull members